Alexandre
Alexandre,um Wrestler extremamente Hardcore que chega a intimidar vários Wrestlers da EWF Ele esteve na EWF praticamente desde o início,mas foi só mais pro Final da Antiga EWF que ele começou a ter destaque ao ganhar o Hardcore Championship, mas já na New EWF se tornou um dos principais wrestlers do Roster, principalmente após vencer o World Heavyweight Championship O Início Alexandre foi wrestler da EWF desde a versão 1.0, onde fez seu Debut no 1° PPV, o Over the Limit 2012, onde interrompeu a Match de Jhown Punk VS Bruno Cena, atacou os 2, fazendo a Match ser terminada em No Contest Após isso, Alexandre não fez mais nada de grande na empresa e acabou não indo pra EWF 2.0 inicialmente... O Retorno Alexandre fez seu retorno à EWF no Raw #14, vencendo uma 5 Man Battle Royal, porém logo após a vitória, outro wrestler antigo fez seu retorno... Kane, Former Hardcore Champion, que atacou Alexandre e ao final lhe fez um Chokeslam No Pre-Show do Money in the Bank, Kane tenta fazer outro ataque, mas dessa vez Alexandre aparece para dar uma surra em Kane No Main Event do Raw #15, houve uma 20 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship e Alexandre foi um dos participantes... Alexandre, não saiu como o vencedor da Match, porém graças à Regra 24/7 tirou o Hardcore Championship de Jhown Punk no meio da Match, tendo sendo assim, o último Hardcore Champion da Antiga EWF "The New Revolution" Já na New EWF, iníio de 2014, durante o Explosive Night #3, Steven Seagal venceu Will "The Charisma" por Desistência. Logo após isso, eles anunciaram a formação da "The New Revolution" juntos de Alexandre (fazendo seu retorno) e mais um lider misterioso que seria revelado mais tarde...No meio do show, Alexandre derrotou Daniel Bryan por W.O., pois o havia atacado no Backstage e o deixado fora de condições de lutar, então ganhou uma luta garantida contra Gabriel Paccioni pelo World Heavyweight Championship no Explosive Night #4. Ainda no Explosive Night #3, durante a Promo de John Vega, Evan Miller o atacou e anunciou ser o líder do grupo. Explosive Night #4...Evan Miller atacou Felipe Paulo e anunciou que a luta de Alexandre contra Gabriel Paccioni seria uma No Desqualification, o que o ajudaria bastante, pois Will "The Charisma" e Steven Seagal poderiam inteferir na luta...porém,no início da match, Gabriel Mysterio e Caio Paccioni apareceram e expulsaram Will e Seagal da Arena,fazendo sobrar apenas Alexandre e Gabriel Paccioni, combate no qual Alexandre conseguiu sair vitorioso e assim se tornar o World Heavyweight Champion. Mais tarde no evento, Evan Miller foi derrotado por John Vega, que conseguiu escapar antes de ser atacado pelo resto da "The New Revolution" No Explosive Night #5, Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match derrotaram John Vega e após isso, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion. Após isso, Caio Paccioni, Gabriel Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio atacaram Will, Alexandre e Seagal.... e dpois Vega atacou Evan Miller com um Punt Kick e assim ficou marcado que no Over the Limit haveria uma "The New Revolution" VS Team Old-School em uma 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match. Road to ExplosiveMania No Over the Limit 2014, "The New Revolution" derrotou "Team Old-School" e no final do show Alexandre e Will tiveram um pequeno desentendimento. O desentendimento ocorreu novamente durante o Explosive Night #6 o que causou a derrota de Will e Alexandre para a Hardytude (Hardy Boy & Shannon Moore). Ainda no Explosive Night #6, Matheus Daniels desafiou Alexandre para uma Extreme Rules Match no PPV Royal Rumble 2014, onde após Daniels ser distraido por um wrestler misterioso, Alexandre conseguiu a vitória. No Main Event do Explosive Night #7, Alexandre mostrou o novo design do World Heavyweight Championship, mas após uma discussão com Will, Will se anunciou fora da "The New Revolution" e anunciou que ele enfrentaria Alexandre na ExplosiveMania pelo WHC e em uma Ladder Match. Esse foi o final do grupo e Alexandre ainda por cima atacou Steven Seagal com um Sister Abigail no fim. No Explosive Night #8, Alexandre e Will foram postos para participar do Master TV, mas logo no ínicio, Alexandre fez um Sister Abigail em Master, lhe deixando desacordado até o final do programa. Após isso, Will fez uma verdadeira Pipe Bomb onde falou sobre seu futuro incerto e sobre a falsidade de Alexandre, porém Alexandre lhe enterrompeu e através do telão mostrou um ataque que ele havia feito à Evan Miller no Backstage e em seguida disse que Will teria o mesmo destino... Will então deixou a Arena para ver como estava Evan Miller. (Evan foi hospitalizado e foi noticiado que ele só receberia alta do hospital na véspera da ExplosiveMania, ou seja, dia 12 de Abril) No Explosive Night #9, Will "The Charisma" junto de Gabriel Mysterio derrotaram Alexandre e X-Hunico em uma Tag Team Match e no Explosive Night #10, a equipe de Alexandre, X-Hunico, Vega e Matheus Daniels saiu derrotada da match contra a equipe de Will, Mysterio, Carlos e Hardy Boy Finalmente chegou o dia da ExplosiveMania... Main Event... Alexandre VS Will "The Charisma" em uma Ladder Match pelo World Heavyweight Championship... Após uma grande luta por parte dos 2, Alexandre conseguiu aplicar o Sisiter Abigail pra cima de Will mas na hora em que ia subir na Ladder para pegar seu Title... Evan Miller retornou... Evan distraiu Alexandre por tempo suficiente para Will se levantar e conseguir levar a melhor ao fazer um Spear, Lifting DDT, Killswitch e por último um Frog Splash em cima de Alexandre que estava deitado em cima de uma Ladder posicionada por Evan Miller entre o Apron do Ringue e a mesa dos comentaristas... Após isso, Will conseguiu ir se arrastando para a Ladder do centro do ringue e finalmente realizar o sonho de ser World Champion! Após a ExplosiveMania Mesmo após perder o World Heavyweight Championship, no Explosive Night #11 (Old School), Alexandre não mostrou mais nenhum interesse no Title e nem em se vingar de Will, tudo o que ele disse querer era se vingar de Evan Miller e lhe disse para aguardar... 5 noites depois, enquanto o Hardcore Champion, Gabriel Masterpassava por um beco escuro na rua, Alexandre lhe atacou e lhe tirou o Hardcore Championship... No Explosive Night #12, Evan Miller e Alexandre tiveram uma Promo Confrotation, onde acabou ficando decido que Alexandre participaria da Feast or Fired Match do Explosive Night #13, assim colocando sua carreira dentro da EWF em jogo... e também mostrou um wrestler caído no backstage pelo telão, mas com uma máscara de ovelha cobrindo seu rosto, segundo Alexandre, aquilo é o que aconteceria com que tentasse lhe tirar o Hardcore Championship, mas o wrestler que sofreu aquilo, até hoje ninguém sabe quem era..... Na Feast or Fired Match do Explosive Night #13, Alexandre conseguiu ser um dos vencedores ao pegar a maleta de N³3, porém no Explosive Night #14 foi revelado que nela havia a Pink Slip, ou seja, Alexandre seria demitido, porém Alexandre arrumou uma confusão afirmando que era tudo uma conspiração pra cima dele e então Evan Miller entrou e lhe propôs o seguinte: Os 2 se enfrentarem no Extreme Rules, em uma Match em que caso Alexandre conseguisse vencer, salvaria seu emprego na EWF, porém... no meio do combate, Alexandre foi destraído por Gabriel Paccioni... Evan Miller então lhe fez um Roll-Up Pinfall com sucesso, conseguindo a vitória pra cima de Alexandre que era o atual Hardcore Champion, ou seja, se tornando o New Hardcore Champion... Logo após custar a Match de Alexandre, Paccioni ainda entrou no ringue e lhe acertou um Codebreaker e o show foi encerrado com Paccioni e Evan Miller comemorando O Retorno Shannon Moore teve sua 1° defesa do World Heavyweight Championship contra Will "The Charisma" no Explosive Night #18, mas ao final da Match... as luzes se apagam e... Alexandre aparece... todos ficam pensando que Alexandre atacaria Will, mas para a surpresa de todos, Aexandre ataca Shannon Moore e deixa Will fugir... em seguida, Alexandre diz que ele não se importa com Will ou com qualquer outro, tudo o que ele deseja é o World Heavyweight Championship de volta! No Explosive Night #19, Will teve um Peep Show onde Alexandre e Shannon Moore foram os convidados... Will foi direto ao assunto, dizendo que tanto ele quando Alexandre queriam um Title Shot ao World Heavyweight Championship e então ficou decidido que Shannon botaria seu Title em jogo no Explosive Night #20 em uma Triple Threat Match com Will e Alexandre e ao final disso tudo, as luzes se apagaram e Alexandre simplesmente sumiu do ringue... Então chegou o Explosive Night #20... Shannon e Will entraram no ringue normalmente, mas nada de Alexandre aparecer... então as luzes se apagaram e dessa fez foi Will quem sumiu do ringue... as luzes então mais uma vez se apagaram e dessa vez quando voltaram, Carlos Shadows estava atrás de Shannon Moore. Shannon se vira e recebe um Chokeslam de Carlos e então ficou decidido que os 2 se enfrentariam em uma Texas Death Match no Hardcore Justice 2014 Carlos Shadows VS Alexandre No Explosive Night #21, Carlos Shadows teve uma Promo onde disse ter levado Shannon Moore ao limite, porém durante essa Promo, as luzes se apagaram e quando retornaram... Alexandre estava atrás de Carlos, que se vira e... SISTER ABIGAIL!!! Alexandre então pegou o Mic e disse que Shannon Moore poderia ser o Atual World Heavyweight Champion, mas ele continuava ainda sendo o recordista de dias com o Title e que Carlos Shadows apenas se considerava sombrio, pois nunca havia enfrentado a verdadeira escuridão... No Explosive Night #22, Alexandre e Carlos Shadows enfrentaram Suicide e seu parceiro surpresa que só foi anunciado na hora e era Sharada... porém, Sharada surpreendeu á todos atacando seu prórprio parceiro Suicide e o deixando caído no centro do ringue para perder... Suicide ainda tomou um Sister Abigail de Alexandre antes de perder... após a vitória, Carlos fez um Chokeslam em Alexandre seguido do Tombstone Piledriver... as luzes então se apagaram e quando retornaram, Carlos havia desaparecido No Explosive Night #23, Felipe Paulo (Hardcore Champion) foi derrotado por Carlos Shadows por Pinfall, então pela Rera 24/7, Carlos se tornou o New Hardcore Champion... após isso, as luzes se apagaram a Alexandre começou à entrar com uma lamparina, porém na metade da rampa, Vega lhe atacou e assim Vega e Alexandre (que estavam marcados para se enfrentarem na sequência), sairam em um Brawl que foi até o Backstage... Vega começou levando à melhor, porém em um certo momento, Alexandre levou vantagem, até mesmo vez um Sister Abigail em Vega contra uma das paredes do vestiário, porém logo em seguida, R-Truth apareceu para salvar Vega... Na noite seguinte ao Explosive Night #23, Alexandre atacou Carlos para ganhar o Hardcore Championship ao se aproveitar da Regra 24/7 e então no Night of Champions 2014, os 2 e enfrentaram em uma Monster's Ball Match, sem dúvidas uma das Matches mais Hardcore de todos os tempos, com Carlos fazendo um Chokeslam em Alexandre em cima de diversos Thumbtakes, mas após isso, o telão mostra uma gravação de Alexandre prevendo tudo o que aconteceu na Match, o que distrai Carlos e então Alexandre aproveita para ir com tudo pra cima dele, lhe jogando em cima de uma Barbed Wire, lhe acerta um um Kendo Stick de ferro com espinhos e pra finalizar ainda lhe acerta o Sister Abigail para conquistar a vitória... Então ao final do Main Event no Night of Champions, Hardy Boy continuou dando diversos Chair Shots em Devitt deitado... na sequência, Hardy chama R-Truth, Alexandre e Shannon Moore ao ringue... R-Truth acerta o What's Up em Devitt, depois Shannon lhe faz o Diving Mooregasm e Alexandre o Sister Abigail... ainda não satisfeito, Hardy Boy lhe acertaria o Twist of Fate, mas é ai que John Vega, Carlos Shadows e Will entram na Arena com Steel Chairs, protegendo Devitt efazendo os outros 4 deixarem o ringue... o Show se encerra com Vega, Carlos e Will olhando o estado de Devitt, enquanto Truth, Alexandre, Shannon e Hardy vão deixando a Arena... No Main Event do Explosive Night #24, Will , tendo ao seu lado Prince Devitt, foi colocado para defender seu World Heavyweight Championship contra R-Truth que ao seu lado tinha Alexandre... Alexandre ainda chegou à atacar Will em um momento de distração do Referee, mas Devitt logo tomou conta de Alexandre e Will consegui a vitória, defendendo assim com sucesso seu Title... ao final, Truth e Alexandre ainda tentam atacar Will e Devitt, mas a dupla formada pelo World Heavyweight Champion e pelo EWF Champion conseguem levar a melhor e o show se encerra com os 2 comemorando com seus Titles No Main Event do Explosive Night #25, Devitt defende seu EWF Championship contra o temido Alexandre, Devitt sai vitorioso e o show se encerra com o mesmo fazendo sua Taunt pra cima de Alexandre caído, como sinal do que acontecerá no Lockdown... Main Event do Lockdown 2014... Elimination Lethal Lockdown Match... Prince Devitt, Will "The Charisma", John Vega e Carlos Shadows VS Hardy Boy, Shannon Moore, R-Truth e Alexandre... uma das melhores Matches de todos os tempos, vencida pelo Team Babyface após Will eliminar Shannon, R-Truth e Alexandre e no final Devitt eliminar Hardy Boy com o Tombstone Piledriver como homenagem à Carlos Shadows... o Show se encerrou com Vega, Carlos e Will comemorando com Devitt em seus ombros! Alexandre, após o Lockdown se aposentou dos ringues da EWF 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Alexandre fez seu retorno na 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, foi até mesmo um dos 4 finalistas, mas após um clima tenso com Matheus Daniels, Leone aproveita para eliminar os 2... No Over the Limit 2015, Matheus Daniels e Alexandre se enfrentaram em uma grande Hardcore Match, onde os 2 saíram sangrando e muito, mas quem conseguiu sair com a vitória mesmo foi Daniels e na semana seguinte, Explosive Night #29, foi derrotado em poucos minutos por Prince Devitt, o EWF Champion em sua 2° oportunidade á seu Title Alexandre participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso No Explosive Night #33, Alexandre participou da 1° e única "EWF Steel Asylum Hardcore Match", Match criada ela própria EWF, mas acabou não conquistando o Hardcore Title em nenhum momento da Match, que teve como vencedor PD Styles, que não perdeu o Title em nenhum momento da Match Conquistas *1x World Heavyweight Champion *3x Hardcore Champion * Slammy Awards - "24/7 Moment" of EWF 2.0 ganhar o Hardcore Title se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 durante uma 20 Man Battle Royal - Raw #15 *Slammy Awards - "Team" of the Summer (2014) - The New Revolution *Slammy Awards - "Match" of the Winter (2014) - Vega, Will, Carlos e Devitt VS Hardy, Alexandre, Shannon e R-Truth - Lethal Lockdown Match - Lockdown